


tough guy

by dismalisland, manny pardo (dismalisland)



Category: LISA "The Painful", LISA - Fandom, LISA rpg
Genre: M/M, theyre perfect for eachother and i love them, this is a rare pair but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalisland/pseuds/dismalisland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalisland/pseuds/manny%20pardo
Summary: the group has some time away from looking for buddy, so yazan and tiger man decide to spend some quality time together; something they haven't done in a long while.





	

"Say it! Say "nya"!" Yazan pleaded, sitting up and smiling. Tiger Man couldn't hold back a smile. 

A single nya. 

"Nya." 

Yazan frowned, falling back in his chair. His glasses, which he didn't need in any way, almost fell off but he fumbled to catch them. "Are you serious? I begged you for 15 minutes for one single nya? With no passion behind it?! You have to nya with passion, Lincoln." 

If it wasn't Yazan talking, Tiger Man would have punched him in the face. He didn't like being told what to do, especially not by someone who looked like Yazan. A total oddball. Tiger Man had no reason or way to deny that Yazan wasn't weird at times. Or all of the time. His fashion sense was a walking thrift store and he always smelled like cats. Lately, though, the smell had began to be washed out by another aroma, one that made the whole gang raise an eyebrow or two.

Tiger Man's smell. 

"I don't want to nya." 

He was lost in thought but he felt it right to give the other man a response. As soon as Yazan began to freak out over the fact he didn't want to make the stupid noise, Lincoln fell back into thought. 

Tiger Man was, in fact, extremely proud of himself. He felt as though that was his imprint, his tag, on Yazan. When the men around began to raise Cain about it, he simply told them the truth. Yazan and him had been going on for a long, long time, simply put. That wasn't far from the truth in any sense. Him and Yazan had something going from the beginning, in fact. People in the small area were confused to as why the fabled "Dojo Buster" had stayed in their town longer than he needed to. 

Yazan was there. That's why he stayed. 

He suddenly snapped back to reality when Yazan held Kat up to his face, smothering him with her. He drew back sharply and looked down at the cat, then at Yazan. Yazan kept eye contact with him. Lincoln made a face that seemed to scare the smaller male. "What was that!?! Don't do that!" Yazan hissed (practically and literally) at Tiger Man, glaring at him. 

"I'm sorry." Lincoln needed to remember that without the mask on, everyone could see every expression he made. Yazan tsked. "Save it, big guy. I told you last time that you made a lot of intimidating faces that freaked me out." Tiger man nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, Yazzy. Forgive me?"

Yazan perked up at the nickname, and sat up in his seat. "What'd you call me?"

"Am I forgiven?"

"Sure, yeah. What'd you call me?"

"Yazzy." 

Yazan cooeddddddd at the nickname, giving Lincoln a response he didn't expect. "What's so great about a nickname?" 

Yazan gasped and sat up. "What's so great about a nickname!? Seriously!?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his liqour. "Mhm. Seriously." He leaned forward in his chair, anticipating Yazan's response. "Nicknames are the sweetest, greatest form of intimacy there is! Especially such a cute one like "Yazzy"!" He took off his glasses, placing them on the table and rubbing his eyes. Then he returned his focus back to Tiger Man. 

Lincoln smiled. He could tell Yazan was getting tired. He let him continue on, anyway. 

"Anyway...Look, Lincoln...Nicknames are the sweetest things ever. No doubt about it! They make you feel loved, appreciated and it lets you know that the person calling you that nickname likes you! Romantic or not!" 

His eyes were beautiful. One was a deep, ocean blue and the other a lighter brown; the color of chocolate candy. 

"Mmh."

"-and I think that nickname is super sweet! You should call me that sometimes from now on!" Yazan went on to say.

Damn. It looks like he had accidentally tuned him out. Who could blame him? He couldn't blame himself, that's for certain. 

"But, anyway, I got off track. Nicknames are great, Lincoln. That's all I have to say about it." He threw his hands loosely up  
in the air, shrugging. Tiger Man laughed. 

His eyes fixated on the cat obsessive's lips. He had felt them before; surprisingly soft. 

He saw Yazan look at him, then followed his line of eyesight. He tsked.

"Stop staring at my lips like that! We're in public!" 

Terry turned around, his arm around Brad's. He snickered, then whispered something to the rest of the table. They all snickered a little, but then drew quiet. Soon enough, Brad called his team to regroup and come back together. Yazan waited for Tiger Man as he picked up Kat and put her in his poncho. 

As soon as Tiger Man got up, he turned Yazan around, placed his hands on Yazan's cheeks and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Some of the party stopped to stare, including Harvey who cheered them on for a reason unknown. 

After most of the party had left, Tiger Man moved away from Yazan, grabbing his spear which he had leaned against the booth they had been sitting at. Almost immediately, Yazan recovered and was back at his lover's side, face still beet red. As they headed out the door, Lincoln added one last thing.

"Yazzyyyy."

"Hm?" He looked up at him. 

"I love you, Yazzy."

Silence. Then a sniffle. 

"I love you, too."


End file.
